Living next to the Cullen's and Hale's
by super-pigeonemo
Summary: Bella Swan moves in with her father and brother. Only to find out the neighbors son is gorgeous and she might just fall in love with him but Edward just so happens to be a player. With her friends can she cahnge Edward? ExB JxA EMxR
1. Chapter 1

Story

My name is Isabella, Bella for short, Swan. Its quite ironic how my last name is Swan because swans are so graceful and elegant and I'm well…. Stable challenged, in other words, I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping.

Life is hard at the moment, I just moved in with my brother, Emmett, and my father, Charlie. I never believed that I would move in with my father and brother, My mother, Renee, believes that I should grow up around women so I would be very lady-like when I was older. HA! Man was she wrong, she got a rebel for a daughter who would rather skateboard and listen to music than sit around a table sipping tea. I mean really, tea? Then they would all scold me when I didn't hold my pinky out while drinking my tea.

So back to my family ( Emmett and Charlie ), Emmett is ginormous! I think he could pick up a plasma tv all by himself! But on the inside he's just a lovable teddy bear. Charlie on the other hand, was rarely home and didn't open up to people much.

I'd only been here for oh lets say an hour and I could already feel the love, though it could be Emmett, the bigger he is the more lovable he is.

"BOOM!", their was a huge crash and now I could hear cats and dogs running and barking and I think I heard Emmett screaming for help. I couldn't be sure because it sounded like, arggahhhh!

I stumbled outside only to collapse in hysterical laughter. Emmett was being chased by a cute little black poodle and a little kitten. While Emmett was trying to fend off the animals with a broomstick, the people who I thought were the neighbors slowly started shuffling outside to see what all the commotion was about. It was then when I noticed the neighbors. To one side their was a gorgeous girl around Emmet's age, with blond hair gently waving down to the middle of her back. On her other side was a boy who looked to be her brother, he had blond hair also, even from a distance I could tell he was very handsome.

To the other side I saw a brother and a sister who looked to be of the same age but looked completely different. The girl was short and pixie like

hair do. She was tiny in every way and her brother made her look even the more tiny. The boy had a peculiar shade of hair, it looked like a penny, and was casually disarrayed. He was smiling a beautiful crooked grin and well everything about him was beautiful.

I was snapped out of checking out the neighbors by Emmett shrieking like a girl. Apparently the little kitten had started crawling up the broom stick. " Its gonna eat me HELP!!!!!" Emmet shrieked. Just seeing this looked crazy. Emmett , huge with muscles , was holding the broomstick far away from his body and cowering away from the kitten.

" Bella!" Emmett yelled causing everyone to look at me which in reaction I blushed a deep scarlet. _Great just what I need. What a wonderful first impression _I thought. I power walked over to Emmett and took the meowing kitten and lightly stroked its head. " Emmett" I called out. " Thank you Bella it was going to eat me!" he replied giving me a great big hug

Then it finally dawned on him that the neighbors were out side and now they were on the ground rolling in laughter. When they finally calmed down, which took around 9 minutes, the beautiful boy with the penny looking hair came over.

" Hi. I'm Edward Cullen," He said while stretching out his hand to shake mine.


	2. Pure Torture XD

**A/N: I do NOT** own Twilight in any way.

Rev**iew!!! **

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" he said while stretching out his hand to shake mine.

"Bella, Bella Swan" I managed to stutter out. I hope he doesn't think I'm slow.

Wow. His hair really is beautiful, I think the penny is now my favorite coin. When I finally could stop staring I realized everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh. I'm sorry what?" I said blushing a deep red. Edward smiled a breath taking crooked grin and said," I was wondering if you would like to come see my house." After an awkward silence he added, " Of course Emmet could come too."

"WOOH" boomed Emmett, " I get to go to Eddie's house!"

While Edward and Emmett were arguing I skipped into the house, literally I skipped, to grab my Converse and put them on. When I sat down to put them on I realized Edward's sister had followed me. " Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister and I can tell were going to be best friends!"

Wow. Talk about overly peppy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice may seem sweet and innocent but behind that exterior is an evil mastermind.

Alice had me forced into a chair and now as she calls it she is 'beautifying' me. More like cruel and unusual punishment. Right now she is plucking my eyebrows, " Alice am I bleeding? I seriously think I'm bleeding we should stop now."

" Oh shush Bella, I'm almost done with my creation" Alice said.

Creation? What am I Frankenstein? I'm surprised she hasn't started laughing evilly by now.

Don't get me wrong Alice is awesome, and I've only know her for about an hour, but she is a little ( understatement) style crazy.

" Tada!" Alice spun me around in the chair to face the mirror and I must say I liked what I saw.

"Alice, is that really me?" The makeup looked very natural and I looked stunning. My eyebrows weren't so overgrown anymore so, I guess the torture was worth it.

" Yep." Alice said with an evil grin, it was the same grin she had before she forced me into this chair.

I got up to make a run for it but the dang pixie was fast and strong. Maybe she could give Emmett a run for his money in an arm wrestling contest, Nah.

" Hey Rose, yeah come on over I need help dressing Bella" Alice was speaking fast into the phone and had a very serious expression.

While Alice was 'beautifying' me ( torturing) she filled me in on how she was dating Jasper and how Rosalie had a mad crush on Emmett and Emmett felt the same way but was an idiot and didn't make a move.

When Rosalie got here she was even more gorgeous up close.

" Hi. I'm Bella." I said quietly. Rosalie surprised me when she ran up and gave me a hug. " Yes! Finally the boys to girls ratio is even! By the way my name is Rosalie, but call me Rose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie and Alice had stuffed me into a ridiculous skirt and a girly tank with a bow right under the bust. The bow was red and the tank top was black. The skirt was a little too short for comfort but Alice kept reassuring me that I looked great and it was white.

" Aliiicceeeee!!" I whined, " I'm the biggest klutz on Earth! How do you expect me to walk in these shoes?"

Alice had recently put me into a new death trap red high heels. I could barley walk in flats and now this! I was going to die! " Come on Bella" whined Rosalie, " We have to go show you off to the boys!"

Oh my Geez I thought, as if standing in here in this ridiculous outfit wasn't enough they were going to parade me around the house like some doll.

Before I could protest they were already pulling me down the stairs. Alice had ran ahead and I have no Idea why but she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, " I now present the Beautiful Isabella Swan!"

Great as if this wasn't enough she had to play announcer. I blushed a deep red and concentrated with all my might to not fall down these stairs and make a fool out of myself.

Great I can a the already feel all their stares on me it like they were boring holes in my body with them. I felt so self-conscious and questions started fluttering around my head like _oh gosh can they see up my skirt and don't fall don't fall._

But all coherent thoughts left my body once my eyes met the most dazzling green pair of eyes I had ever seen. I looked up to see who the eyes belonged to and I found I was looking into Edward's face. But he didn't catch me staring at him his eyes were too transfixed on something behind, It's probably Rosalie he's gawking at I thought to myself, no one would ever look at me like that.

I felt disappointed once I thought that though. I didn't know why though, I mean I had just met him.

I tried to follow his eyes to where he was staring at but he snapped out of it once Emmett said, " Dang! My little sister's HOT!" That was followed by a sharp smack that was issued from Rosalie.

Haha, I thought to myself, they already act like a couple. I guess Alice and I will just have to play a little game of matchmaker, little did I know Alice was already playing matchmaker but not for Rose and Em.

**A/N: So how is it??? Review please the more reviews the longer the chapters!!! Thanks :] super_pigeon **


	3. Memories :

Chapter 3!

It had been a little over a week since I had first met the Cullen's and moved in with my dad, Charlie, and my brother, Emmett. I had quickly and easily fit into their lifestyle and I truly felt like I belonged, that was a first. Having grown up with my mother, who had tried to conform me to be who she wanted as a daughter, I never really fit in.

But here I felt whole. I don't know if that had to do with my new friends or just one dazzling green eyed friend in particular. Alice had been trying non-stop to get me together with her brother who she swore felt the same way towards me, but in truth we would always stay friends. He is just too good for me.

I've learned a lot about my new friends too. Alice for instance has a phobia of Wal-Mart, she says their clothes just want to make her die. I can believe that, since I've met her she's only worn designer clothes, she even only wears designer under wear ( not a fact I'm proud to say I know)

_Flashback_

_Alice had invited Rosalie and I over for a sleepover, we were changing into our pajamas for the night and I looked over my shoulder too see Alice in her Prada bra and underwear._

" _Alice what the heck? Designer underwear?" disbelief coloring my tone._

" _What? Don't you have designer underwear too?" Alice asked as if wearing anything else would be silly._

" _My underwear is strictly Wal-Mart brand." As soon as I said I swear I heard Alice say "Gasp!" I honestly thought she was going to faint._

_Rosalie came over to me and stage whispered, " Alice is scared of Wal-Mart never say that word in front of her. She'll go crazy!"_

_End Flashback_

I was pretty sure I'd learned my lesson on not telling Alice where I got my clothes from. The day after that she had dragged me to Victoria's Secret and practically bought the store out.

During the time here Edward and I had also become very close. I realized we had similar interests in music and that he played the piano.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through out the Cullen's huge house, which is more like a mansion, and I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard coming off a piano. I followed to where the source of the music came and was surprised to say the least when I found Edward sitting on a piano bench his fingers moving swiftly and flawlessly over the keyboard keys._

_I gasped in surprise which alerted Edward to my presence and he quickly stopped playing._

" _I'm sorry Edward, it was just so… so beautiful."_

"_It's fine I was surprised that's all" he ran his hand through his hair making it even more disarrayed than usual._

_I walked over to sit by him on the piano bench running my fingertips lightly over the keys._

" _So, how long have you been playing?"_

_End Flashback_

That was the night that catapulted our friendship into something greater, I realized that night that I was falling for Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett and Rose had finally gotten together. Alice and I didn't have to do much to make them realize the other one felt the same way. We just locked them in a closet together, nothing big :] .

Little did we realize that we would have to open the door to them and lets just say that was not a pretty sight. They were locked in a very tight and heated embrace. Poor Alice, I think she was scarred for life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

" Bella!!!!!!" Alice shouted bringing me out of my thoughts.

" What?"

" Bella, I've been calling you for like 2 minutes. Whats up?"

"Sorry Ali. I was just thinking about this past week." I said blushing.

Darn you blushing!

" Well are you ready to go?" she asked we were all going mini-golfing and go kart racing. Sounds fun and all to you doesn't it.

Yeah, well I bet you aren't as clumsy as I am. This sure was going to be a trip of a lifetime.

I walked out to Alice's car to find it completely full. "Uh. Ali. Where am I sitting?"

" Sorry Bells, Your riding with Eddie in the Volvo" She said wit a mischievous smirk. Dang, evil pixie.

I walked over to Edward's Volvo and got in.

" Well, it looks like I'm riding with you today. Hey. Is that Claire De Lune playing?"

"You know Debussy?" disbelief evident in his face in tone. I just smiled in nodded. " I guess we have more in common than we thought." he murmured.

We drove in a comfortable silence. Until I decided to warn him about my mini-golf skills.

" Hey Edward I have a feeling were going to be golf partners" he smiled at that thought, " and I umm. Have to warn you one time I went mini- golfing I knocked myself out."

He just busted out laughing as I had expected him to do.

" You having a nice time at my expense?" I asked with fake annoyance.

" Im sorry Bella it's just that" And with that he busted ut laughing once again.

After he calmed down he finally asked how I managed to do that

" Well you see, I was golfing with Emmett one of the few times I got to visit him and I was about to swing when a squirrel decided to come and stand right where my ball was. So, I tried to avert my swing and instead of hitting the squirrel I hit my head instead and passed out."

Luckily we were in the parking lot now because Edward was rolling around the car laughing his butt off.

Oh boy was I in for a day of fun I thought sourly to myself.

_**A/N: I DON'T own twilight in any way at all!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Please review reviews = happy author which = longer **__**chapters!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Super_pigeon ! :]**_


End file.
